


Photoset - Where The Wild Roses Grow

by tell_some_storm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Where The Wild Roses Grow - Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Wings, Angels, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Pandas, Roses, Sleep, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: The fluffy adventures of angel!Ben Solo in IKEA store [paper figure with entourage]
Kudos: 6





	1. They call me a wild rose

**Author's Note:**

> Set created for the special quest themed **"Mythical Creatures - Angels"** at WTFK 2020 for the _Star Wars Sequels_ team  
> Ben and his wings are handpainted with watercolor markers + ink on watercolor paper
> 
> Arranging wings and taking photos of reclining Ben Solo amidst the busy IKEA weekend is a performance to remember indeed😆

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/73a0e74332e9c8ad1578760245.jpg)


	2. Do you know where the wild roses grow so sweet and scarlet and free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wings this is so... provocative😋

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/d94f3411c4da639d1578760232.jpg)


	3. Indigo Paisleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For night is dark and full of delicate paisleys💙

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/c3ece37fca42e6d71578760194.jpg)


	4. Silken Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feathers that substitute wings~

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/ade9a8488d5b752a1578760224.jpg)


	5. Amidst the pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a king👑

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/783a345f436094061578760254.jpg)


	6. Pandas Gonna Praise You - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Ben with Pandas is the best thing😳😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otherwise known as 'панды воспоют тебе славу'😆

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/536b5c9e794aa6221578760211.jpg)


	7. Pandas Gonna Praise You - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purest shameless fluff!  
> Ben Solo must be protected

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/73902eb93d4158de1578760203.jpg)


End file.
